This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization mass spectrometry (MALDI-MS) has been successfully applied to elucidating biological questions trough the analysis of proteins, peptides, and nucleic acids. Here, we review the different approaches for analyzing the data that is generated by MALDI-MS. The first step in the analysis is the processing of the raw data to find peaks that correspond to the analytes. The peaks are characterized by their areas (or heights) and their centroids. The peak area can be used as a measure of the quantity of the analyte, and the centroid can be used to determine the mass of the analyte. The masses are then compared to models of the analyte, and these models are ranked according to how well they fit the data and their significance is calculated. This allows the determination of the identity (sequence and modifications) of the analytes. We show how this general data analysis workflow is applied to protein and nucleic acid chemistry as well as proteomics. A manuscript describing this work been published in Mass Spectrometry Reviews and a second paper is in press.